


wishes from a ring

by gayashecklmao



Category: Original Work
Genre: spook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayashecklmao/pseuds/gayashecklmao
Summary: It’s raining, that's the first thing I realize as I wake up. My room, dark and chilled, smells of fall rain outside the windows. I roll to my right side to unplug my phone and check the time. *9:07 am* it reads. I sit up, my mouth stretching as I yawn and reach to turn on my lamp. I take my time getting ready and open my bedside drawer, pulling out my journal.





	wishes from a ring

It’s raining, that's the first thing I realize as I wake up. My room, dark and chilled, smells of fall rain outside the windows. I roll to my right side to unplug my phone and check the time. *9:07 am* it reads. I sit up, my mouth stretching as I yawn and reach to turn on my lamp. I take my time getting ready and open my bedside drawer, pulling out my journal.

Dear diary, 11.3.18

Lee and I made plans to get lunch and hang out together today and I'm really excited. It'll be the first time in a long time that we’ve been able to hang out. It's weird to think that we’re not the same six-year-old kids we once were many years ago, spending every possible moment of every day with each other. She’s still my best friend and I'm still hers, but we’re older now and we don't get to see each other very often. I'm really glad we're going to get together. I'm also really hoping we get ihop because I've been craving their chocolate chip pancakes since last Wednesday, lol. I think we're going to go thrift shopping too because it's so cold out these days, we both are in dire need of some new sweaters and hoodies. I've also been really into new fashion trends lately so I might check out their jewelry. Vintage is always in. I have a good feeling about today.  
\---  
Lee wants to leave around 12 and she had said that she was going to text me before she left around 11:40. I stand from my bed, stretching the muscles in my back and legs as I sigh. I kick around the clothes on my floor and pick up a pair of faded-to-gray black jeans. I slip them on and rummage for a t-shirt to put on under my hoodie. I find a pair of previously worn fuzzy socks I got for Christmas many years before and roll them on, preceding to lace up my sneakers. I jog down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table, a mug of coffee in her hand and her laptop open on the table.   
“Good morning sweetie,” she greets with a smile, reaching her hand up as I lean down and kiss her on the cheek.   
“Morning,” I say back. I grab a mug from our cabinet and pour a glass of coffee for myself.  
“What are you up to today,” she asked, typing away on her keyboard.  
“Not much, Lee and I were going to hang out, probably get some lunch and go to Goodwill.” She smiles back at my response and I stroll back upstairs to my room. I open my room and hop on my bed, opening my laptop and clicking a new tab for Netflix. Now we wait I guess.   
\-------  
A buzz pulls me out of my quick tv binge. I check my phone to see Lee sent me a message  
*hey I'm ready to go. otw, see you in a few !*  
I roll out of bed and straighten out my clothes, jogging down the stairs. I yell to my mom that I'm heading out and open the front door to sit on my porch and wait for her to pick me up.   
After around 10 minutes of just mindlessly scrolling through nonsensical social media, I see her mom's minivan pull up. Windows down and a toothy wide grin on her face as she says, “you ready?”  
\-------  
The bell on the door chimes after I open it. As we enter I can't help but get giddy. I love thrift stores. You can always find something you totally don't need but absolutely really want every time you go. Lee makes an immediate beeline for the sweatshirts section as I slowly follow at my own pace. I know I’ll inevitably end up there but I want to take my time and look around a bit. The smell of the store is reminiscent of my days spent at my grandparents with all my cousins. My grandma had an affiliation towards keeping every book and childhood item from her kids and my grandpa was a bit of a history buff, constantly hoarding papers upon papers about distant relatives. The smell is that of a musty worn leather book and it's extremely soothing. I feel very comfortable.   
As I walk my way through isle upon isle of miscellaneous mismatched dishware, I turn a corner and stumble upon something so true to vintage my grandparents would feel proud to say they live in the same town of this collection; jewelry cases. Glass surrounding the more expensive pieces and boxes of the cheaper items. I run my hands over them and a small smile grows on my face as I find a ring, its small and subtle, nothing too crazy, but it’s perfect for me. The gold matches my glasses exactly and the gems will bring out the green in my eyes. I slide it on to see if it's my size and it’s perfect, my exact fit. I get this odd feeling of lightheadedness as I'm wearing it, but I don't dwell on it. I probably should have had a water instead of coffee for lunch, that's all. I hold it and walk to the nearest open checkout lane.   
It ends up being a total of 98 cents, not too bad if I do say so myself.  
“Hey, there you are! I was looking all over for you. You ready to go,” Lee asks, sliding up next to me.  
“Yeah, I'm good. Did you find anything?” I say as we walk back to her car.   
\-----

Dear diary, 11.7.18

The past few days have been weird. I feel really off my game and I've started having really vivid dreams. I usually wake up not remembering my dreams, but for some reason, I can recollect the smallest of details from them. They all have the same plot too! I always end up wishing for something and then there are consequences and then I regret it and then… Well, you understand. It's just so confusing. I wonder if I've been taking too much Tylenol? Is that a side effect? Anyways, moms calling for dinner so, yeah, until next time.  
\-------   
“Well that class uhhh sucked today now didn't it,” I hear Lee mutter, sarcasm blatant in her voice. We were on our way to the cafeteria after math and to say that class didn't go well today would be an understatement. The whole time Mrs. B was trying to go over our notes, the “Mr. Funny-guy” of our class, Max, would not shut up. He kept standing up and cracking jokes and interrupting. I'm surprised he's even passing the class still by how little he pays attention.  
“Yeah, no, I agree. Can't we just have one day where Max is like sick or something? I’m gonna end up failing the class if he doesn't stop. I can't hear a thing she's saying,” Brad huffs in annoyment.  
I nod my head, agreeing to him, as we enter the lunch room and make our way over to our table. But, wouldn't you know. “Speak of the devil and he may appear,” I say, as we all turn to see Max and his friends at our lunch table, chairs upon chairs stacked up leaving no room for us.  
“God, I wish he’d just disappear.”  
\-------  
Dear diary, 11.8.18

The weirdest thing happened at school today. I was in lunch with Lee and Brad and we were talking about math and how annoying Max is and all of the sudden he freaking disappeared. Like. One minute he's there, the next he's NOT. No one knew what was going on. I asked if anyone else had seen him and everyone was saying they didn't know what I was talking about. There's no Max in our math class. There was no Max sitting at our table. He just disappeared.   
\--------  
I'm scared. There's something going on. I tried talking to my friends after lunch about what happened with Max but they don't understand. They think its all some joke I'm playing. My anxiety is through the roof as I grab my things and rush out to my car. I don't make eye contact with anyone, my only focus is getting to my car and going home. I need to think.   
I finally make it to my spot and yank open the driver's side door, leaping in. I turn the car on and pull out of my spot so fast the tires release a piercing shriek. I pull out of the school and push the pedal to get home, my mind wandering to only 50 minutes before in lunch. ‘Whats going on?’ I question to myself. ‘Am I really the only one who saw Max disappear?’ ‘Why is everyone acting like they don't know him?’   
Crash, Bang, Crunch. My steering wheels airbag opens and smacks me in the face. My mind was so focused on the past that I didn't realize that in the present time, my car was speeding straight towards a telephone pole. I cough, my chest feeling tight, the vague feeling of blood running from an open wound down my forehead.   
“Oh god,” I say, fear and shock in my voice. My mom is going to kill me, I just totaled her car! The one stark straight phone pole is now bent at an awkward angle leaning over my car. I put my head in my hands as I start to cry. “Oh my god. I can't believe what just happened. I wish I could just go back in time and focus for once,” I sob out.   
Just then, the telephone pole is no longer leaning over me, my airbag is now fully intact, and the feeling of blood over my face is gone.   
“What the f-,” I begin until I feel my car swerve to the right, heading straight towards… a telephone pole? I quickly jerk my hands on the steering wheel to the left barely missing the pole by a foot. I slam my foot on the brakes, my breath huffing an ragged. What is going on?  
\-------  
Dear diary, 11.10.18

I know now. There's something about this ring. Every time I wear it things happen. People disappear, their lips get glued shut, and people start treating me differently. I knew I felt something when I tried it on. It's cursed! It's like an evil genie or something. I don't mean to be making these wishes they just keep happening! I don't mean to change everyone's lives, I only wanted to match my glasses. It’s too much pressure-I can't handle this. There's only one thing I have to do.   
\--------  
I close my journal and slide it into my bedside drawer. I grab the ring box my locked box under my dresser and stare at it for a minute. Taking a deep breath, I slide the ring onto my finger. I turn to look at myself in the mirror.   
“I wish,” I begin. I take another breath, this time a longer and deeper one. “I wish that this ring never existed and that all previous wishes would return back to what was natural.”   
\-------  
A once decorated room for a teenager changes in the blink of an eye to nothing but an empty field.


End file.
